Cyril Oberon
Cyril Oberon is the heir of House Oberon, one of the minor Houses of Corvus. He is manipulated into marrying the power-hungry Heather Escalus, who feeds him love potions for three years before finally being caught. After being brainwashed for that long, Cyril has to learn how to think for himself again. Appearances Cyril does not appear in the main Medieval roleplay. However, he does appear in a number of canon side stories and roleplays. In chronological order: * Simpler Times - Cyril and Joffery hang out in Astralogos, admiring scenery and serenading girls. * Dominion - Part 1 - Cyril goes to the Iphicles Institute in Heleos, hoping to learn Triage Healing. He meets Heather Escalus, and impending doom ensues. * Dominion - Part 2 - Cyril rejects Heather's advances, so Heather decides to take a more direct route. On his 21st birthday, she feeds him a love potion, making him become hopelessly infatuated with her. * Dominion - Part 3 - Things get worse. Cyril and Heather get married, and Priam is born. * Dominion - Part 4 - The Oberons go to Solis to discuss some political business with House Jade. Joffery Jade, who was friends with Cyril growing up, notices something is wrong, and asks Lord Everett to do something about it. * Dominion - Part 5 - Everett does something about it, with the help of Leif Jade. With some effort, they get Cyril to take a neutralizing potion, freeing him of the effects of the love potion. * Dominion - Epilogue - Cyril, suffering the side effects of being under the influence of a love potion for three years, is sent to Medieville for therapy. * Stepping Stones - Leif takes Cyril to meet Ambrose Stallion, who agrees to help with Cyril's therapy. * Someone to Rely On - Ambrose's pet dog, Nutmeg, has puppies, and Cyril decides to take one home. It's cute. Personality Before the love potion, Cyril was a genuinely nice guy, with a bright mind and a love for architecture. He loved making new friends... which sadly worked against him when he decided to make friends with Heather Escalus. While under the influence of the love potion, he was an insufferable sap who would shower his love with praise and affection at all times. The potion affected his mind to the point that he could hardly focus on anything else, and would readily do anything that Heather told him to do. Once he's finally free of the love potion, he becomes very disoriented, having trouble stringing a coherent thought together. He becomes very unsure of himself, and especially remorseful for how he acted while under Heather's influence. Relationships Achilles Oberon Cyril was always a bit distant from his father growing up, since he was always busy with various political affairs. Unfortunately, this leads to Achilles not noticing Cyril's odd personality shift while taking the love potion. Nestor Oberon Cyril cared for his little brother, though they didn't always get to spend time together growing up, due in part to Cyril being busy with heir training. Heather Escalus Cyril first met Heather at the Iphicles Institute, oblivious to her ulterior motives. Over time, he came to consider her a good friend, but rejected her romantic advances. It was then that Heather decided to take matters into her own hands, feeding Cyril a love potion to make him fall in love with her. Under the influence of Heather's love potions, his perception of Heather became wholly positive, extolling her virtues at every opportunity. His focus was solely centered on Heather, to the point that he had to be explicitly told to do anything else. He was fully willing to submit to Heather's every whim, believing every word she said, and basically being completely moldable to Heather's will. After finally being taken off the love potions, Cyril's perception of her became very complicated. Though he logically knows that Heather was manipulating him, he has trouble processing it, still subconsciously considering her to be his wife and friend—probably largely due to the love potion. That said, he deeply hopes he never has to see her again, and wouldn't know how to react if he did. Priam Oberon Cyril's son, born while he was under the influence of love potions. Cyril deeply regrets having Priam under such unfortunate circumstances, especially given that Priam was largely ignored during his early childhood. Wanting to do everything he can to make it up to him, Cyril tends to be a bit overprotective of Priam. Everett Jade Cyril's uncle through Everett's first wife, Cassandra. In spite of (or perhaps in part because of) Cassandra's unfortunate death, Everett kept contact with House Oberon, associating whenever time and distance allowed. Joffery Jade As mentioned, House Oberon kept in close contact with Everett's family. Joffery in particular, being close to Cyril's age, spent a lot of time with Cyril growing up, and the two of them are good friends. Leif Jade Therapy is had! Stay tuned Ambrose Stallion More therapy is had! Stay tuned part 2Category:Medieval characters Category:Non-game characters Category:Corvids Category:Minor Nobles